Well Worth It
by Politics.and.Prose
Summary: Hermione's on a mission for the Order ... Ron's not happy ... and a new girl comes to Hogwarts and shakes things up a bit. RHr, HG, & DOC


_Hermione sat beside Ron on the small bed he had in Grimmauld Place. He held her hand in his and rubbed comforting circles over her cold skin. "It'll be okay, 'Mione. It'll all work out."_

"I just ... I don't want to leave you. We were ... it was finally ..." she trailed off.

"I know," he said, wrapping an arm around her. "But you'll be back before you know it and then something will ... I mean, you know."

She nodded and looked up to see Remus Lupin in the doorway. He gave her a slightly sad look and nodded. She stood and turned her face to Ron, an expression crossing her face that he'd never seen before. She seemed to almost lean in, but stopped herself and strode confidently out of the room. She didn't look back.

_Ron couldn't help but wonder if that would be the last time he ever saw Hermione Granger._

---

Olivia Jackson sat on the Hogwarts Express with a sour look on her face. She was a beautiful girl. She had long, silky black hair and piercing gray eyes. She wore a pair of generic Hogwarts robes, since she had not been sorted into a House yet, and was tinkering with one of her books - not reading but flipping through the pages. She looked up in time to see a messy head of black hair, a tall redhead and a short redhead pass by. "Potter and the Weasleys," she muttered to herself.

Over an hour later, the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station and she got out. She cast a glance at the giant calling for Firs' Years and quickly decided that she was not about to do that. She was a Seventh Year, for goodness sake, and she was not about to go over some lake to get to the castle.

She groaned as she got into the horseless carriage and was taken to the castle. Once she arrived, Severus Snape pulled her aside and into his office.

"Miss Jackson, I presume? I take it you are the transfer from the Salem Witches Academy," he sneered.

"Give it up, Professor. No one's in here. Say what you need to say," she replied with a sneer of her own, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine," he replied shortly. "You already know the basics. Be sure to stick to what is supposed to happen."

"No problem, Sir," she replied. "Now, if you don't mind. I need to go be Sorted into my House."

"Yes. And let us hope everything works out for the best."

She gave him a curt nod. "I'll see you at the feast, Professor."

She left his office and made her way outside the Great Hall. She would enter in front of the First Years and directly behind Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

She couldn't help but look at the boys - men - she saw on the train. The red-haired one and the black-haired one. The one with the black hair stared at her in awe as she passed, which earned him a slap on the arm from the red-haired girl she had seen him with. "Taken," she muttered to herself with a smirk.

She stood in front of the First Years and waited. She felt awkward and tall and old standing up there as she was.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, before we sort our First Year students into their new Houses, I would like to introduce you to a transfer from the Salem Witches Academy in Massachusetts. She is originally from Rudyard and was sent to Salem for her education. With changes in the hierarchy over there, her parents have brought her back to Hogwarts. Everyone, please say hello to Olivia Jackson," McGonagall said.

She was greeted by a round of hellos from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables. The Slytherins just stared. One more than others: Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Jackson, please step up and take a seat on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will tell us which House you belong in."

Olivia stepped up and carefully slid onto the chair. She felt the weight of the Hat being placed on her head and waited, hoping that things would work out well.

"Ahh ..." said the Hat softly. "The mind of a Ravenclaw, the bravery of a Gryffindor, and the heart of a Hufflepuff. But there's something else ... something that no one else can see. A need for power, for greatness. A desire to prove yourself to everyone," it continued. "Better be ... SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table started cheering and Draco Malfoy slowly stood up and clapped. His eyes locked on hers and he silently told her to come sit with him. He shoved Crabbe out of the way, ignoring his protests, and did not sit until Olivia was beside him. He nodded to the empty space beside him and lowered himself down into his seat.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," a girl said from Draco's other side. "Draco and I go together."

Ignoring his protests, Olivia smiled. "Olivia Jackson. Pleasure to meet you." She then turned to Malfoy. "And you must be Draco Malfoy," she said.

"Must be," he replied, eyes still locked on hers. He took her hand slowly and shook it, his grip soft but insistent.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy," she smiled sweetly - well, as sweetly as a Slytherin could.

"Why did you call me Mr. Malfoy?" he asked with a slight smile of his own.

She leaned in closely and whispered huskily into his ear, "Because I was always taught to respect my superiors." She pulled back and shot him a coy smile through drooping eyelids. His jaw, she noticed, dropped and his eyes glazed over.

The First Years - a decidedly small number - were Sorted and the feast appeared.

Pansy draped herself all over Draco and Olivia couldn't help but smile at the mischief she'd already caused.

---

Ron and Harry watched the new girl walk in with wide eyes.

"Wow," Harry remarked as she passed. For that, he was promptly smacked on the arm by Ginny. He ignored her and turned to Ron. He lowered his voice to a near whisper, "She's a nice piece of work, yeah?"

Ron looked up at the girl and then down to his hands. He couldn't even get excited about the new girl because of Hermione. He missed her and it was driving him crazy. He didn't know where she was or if she was in a lot of danger. He knew she was doing something for the Order and it was explained to him that she was the only one who could do it.

_"Send me instead," he said. "Hermione wants to go back to Hogwarts so bad. Just, just send me. I can handle it."_

"Ron, Hermione is really the only one who can complete this mission. It's nothing against your abilities. This is just something that she's suited for. She's the right size and, erm, gender, for this particular operation. I assure you, Ron, that she will be well looked-after. I give you my word. She has a way to communicate with me and I will make sure word gets to you," Lupin told him. When Ron didn't look convinced he continued, "I promise you, Ron, that after every correspondence with Hermione I will send you a letter telling you that she's okay. We'll have to talk in code though. What would you like me to call her?"

"My kitten," he smiled after a moment of deliberation. "Just ... just tell me that my kitten or my cat's doing okay."

"Do I want to know?" Lupin asked with an odd smile.

"No," Ron smiled, thinking back to Second Year. "I'm pretty sure you don't."  
  
"I haven't heard anything from Lupin," Ron said suddenly.

"I'm sure you will soon. We just got here. I'm sure Hermione's just fine," Harry replied.

"Just be patient, Ron. I mean, you trust her, right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I do!" he shouted. Several heads turned his way and he sighed, lowering his voice. "I'm just scared for her. I mean, I know she can do whatever it is that they have her doing. I have complete faith in her ... but, I mean, what if something happens?"

They all looked up as Olivia was Sorted into Slytherin. Harry let out a soft, disappointed sigh and Ginny smacked him again. "Why do you keep looking at her like that, Harry?"

"I donno!" he cried. "There's just something ... I don't know. I'm not ... it's not ... there's just something."

"Something familiar," Ron added without thinking about it. Ginny nodded as well and they all lapsed into silence while the Sorting was happening.

Ron looked over to the Slytherin table to see Pansy drape herself over Malfoy and the new girl, Olivia, smile satisfactorily. He shook his head and looked down to the food that was now on his plate. With a smile, he tucked in.

---

"Pansy and I have prefect duty," Draco told Olivia reluctantly. Then a thought struck him. "You can come with us. I can show you the castle along with the First Years." He paused and then added, "But I'll be much more thorough with you."

Olivia smiled at him and stood, Pansy doing the same on the other side. "Draco, why don't I show her around and you can help the First Year males?"

"No," barked Draco. "I'll take care of her." He looked into Olivia's gray eyes. "I have to talk to her about something." He gave Pansy a meaningful look and she stomped off.

Draco draped his arm around Olivia's shoulders and started to move her out of the Great Hall. When they got to the entrance, Ron and Ginny were standing there directing Gryffindor traffic. "And those are the Weasels. Never know they were purebloods ... what with the way they act with the mudbloods. Where's your little mudblood girlfriend, Weasel? I sure hope she didn't die or anything," he said with a smile.

Ron turned bright red before he turned around to see Malfoy and Olivia. He took in the look on her face and it seemed like she almost took offense to the term Malfoy used, but quickly wiped any emotion from her face. "What kind of name is Weasel?" she asked him.

"It's Weasley," he said while extending his hand to her. "Ron Weasley."

She moved to take his hand but Draco grabbed hers in his and held tight. "We don't associate with mudblood lovers, Olivia. You wouldn't want to get a reputation," he whispered in her ear.

"I'd rather get a reputation for what I do with purebloods anyway," she said into his ear in a sultry voice.

Draco's skin pinkened and he quickly pulled her away from the crowd. He pushed her into a broom cupboard and, after a quick survey of the area, ducked in after her. He lit his wand and stared into her eyes. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

"Because you haven't let me out of your sight since I got here."

"Why do I feel the need to have you beside me all the time?" he demanded.

"Because you feel it too," she whispered.

Without any further provocation, he leaned forward and pushed his lips against hers. It was rough and hot and everything she'd expected and he'd hoped for. He was under her spell and it had only been a couple of hours.

"Draco," she panted as soon as his lips moved from hers to her neck. "Draco, you have a girlfriend."

"Forget her," he moaned as he pressed himself against her hip.

"Oh, Gods," she moaned. She grabbed him by the tie and pulled his lips back to hers. This was way more than she thought it would be. She broke the kiss off a moment later. "Take me to the common room."

"I'd rather take you to bed."

"Not tonight," she smiled as she opened the door and headed off into the corridor. He adjusted his robes and followed her. Snape caught them but said nothing, just motioning for them to continue down the corridor and hurry back to their common room.

---

As soon as they walked in they heard it: "What took you so long!"

Olivia scrunched up her nose and looked over to Pansy Parkinson. She thought for a moment before a sly smile crossed her face. "Mr. Malfoy was showing me around the castle … you know how important it is to be … thorough … in these situations."

Pansy huffed and turned to her boyfriend. "I cannot BELIEVE you! So, what? She has long hair and gray eyes and all of a sudden you want to shag her? I can pretend that I don't know about your wandering eye, but this is too much! She's been here less than a day, Draco!" she paused and looked at Olivia. "She's not even pretty. Look at her. She could never be a pureblood."

"I actually am," Olivia piped up. "My mother was a Black cousin," she smiled. "So now, Miss Parkinson, if you don't mind …"

"I do mind, you tramp! That is MY boyfriend you're trying to seduce. And it won't work," she added, clinging to Draco's arm.

Olivia tossed Draco an alluring look and his face slackened. She took a step to him and placed her lips on his, her tongue darting out to trace them. "It already has."

"You … you … BASTARD!" Pansy cried, slapping Draco across the face. "And YOU!" she screamed, looking over to Olivia, "You can have him. His eyes wander more than his hands and let me tell you, his hands have been everywhere."

Olivia quirked a neat brow at Pansy then looked to Draco. "I'm actually kind of looking forward to that." She then offered them both a coy smile and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Draco's eyes followed her and Pansy let out a huge sob and exited the common room.

As Olivia lay down in bed she couldn't help but question what exactly she was doing with her life. She'd just arrived at Hogwarts and was now attempting to seduce the King of the Slytherins? She saw his face and felt his kiss just before drifting off.

---

"Where d'ya think Parkinson is?" Ron asked one morning the next week at breakfast as he looked to the Slytherin table. "She's usually all over Malfoy. But now that new girl's on his arm and she's gone."

"Who cares?" muttered Ginny around a mouthful of toast. "Stupid cow."

Harry snickered and took a sip of pumpkin juice before looking to his best mate. "Oi. What's up with you? You keep staring over at the new girl. You've been doing it all week. Don't tell me …"

"No," Ron said. "I just … like I told you … again … last night. I met her and she seemed okay. Well, until Malfoy got his hands on her."

They all heard the tell-tale flapping of multiple wings and looked up to see the owls coming in. An unfamiliar one swooped down in front of Ron and held its leg out. Furrowing his brow, Ron removed the letter and gave the owl a bit of toast. When he opened the letter he smiled:

_Ron –_

_I'm pleased to inform you that your kitten is doing well. She wanted me to remind you that, let me see if I can copy it correctly, "this cat has claws." I don't know exactly what she means by that, but it was written with care._

_All the best,_

_Moony_

"Hermione's doing just fine. I guess Lupin told her about my little name for her because she wrote him to write me that this cat has claws and some other rubbish," he laughed. He paused a moment, not sure if he wanted to continued. "That makes it sound like she's doing something dangerous. I mean, I know she must be because it's Order stuff, but, you know?"

Harry and Ginny both nodded, the latter saying, "But she's fine, Ron. I mean, she's probably just off in another country trying to gather information. That's what she does. She researches."

"Yeah," Harry said. "She's probably just in Bulgaria or something." At the look Ron sent his way, he gulped and continued in a high-pitched voice, "Or, you know, somewhere else that has no men in the country at all."

Ron narrowed his eyes and glanced down at his watch. Groaning, he said, "Potions. Gods, this stinks. I don't want to go see that git."

Ron's eyes flickered over to the near empty Slytherin table to see Olivia sitting there alone sipping her pumpkin juice and scribbling on a piece of parchment. Resisting the urge to go tell her she had to be in Potions, he walked down to the dungeon.

When he walked in he saw something shocking. Pansy Parkinson was sitting with Draco Malfoy and he didn't seem to mind all that much. He glanced down at the name markers that had been placed on each desk. Snape was assigning partners?

He casually scanned for his own, his subconscious seeking another name. He was surprised to see that they were partners. He quickly sat down and pulled out the necessary supplies – book, parchment, quill – and waited for her to come in.

Olivia walked in a moment later and glanced to Malfoy and Parkinson. With a scowl, she moved towards an empty desk on the Slytherin side before she heard Snape say, "Miss Jackson, you will be partnered with Mr. Weasley for this class." He smiled at her and she shot him a nasty look in return.

She plopped down beside Ron and pulled out her parchment and quill. "I haven't got a book," she told him with a sigh.

"We can share," he whispered, sliding the book between them.

She nodded and started to work on the potion Snape had put on the board. Looking up, she noticed Draco staring at her.

"Your boyfriend must be in a right state about this," Ron said.

"He's not my boyfriend. And what about your girlfriend?" she replied.

"I don't have one."

"And the mudblood Draco was talking about?" she asked innocently.

"First," he said sternly, "don't call her that. Second, she wasn't my girlfriend." He cleared his throat. "Yet."

"But you wanted her to be?" she asked with interest.

A strange feeling came over Ron and he inexplicably redirected his question to her. "So, you and Malfoy aren't dating?"

"First, his name is Draco. And second, what would make you think we were?"

"How about all the snogging?"

"Just because you snog someone doesn't mean you're dating them," she said sweetly.

"Don't you think it should?" he asked, his blue eyes staring into her gray ones.

"Not if it's Draco Malfoy. He's one hell of a snogger but a rotten boyfriend," she smiled and, without even thinking about it, he smiled back. He was about to say something else when he heard the familiar swish of Snape's robes.

"Weasley! I ask you not to court in my classroom! Five points from Gryffindor," the Potions Master barked before moving to Harry and Seamus.

"Bloody git," Ron mumbled into his hands as he continued with his potion.

All too soon the class ended and everyone began filing out. Ron said goodbye to Olivia and he and Harry left. Pansy followed them out, scowling over her shoulder at Draco.

He moved over to help Olivia gather her things. "I hope working with the Weasel wasn't too bad," he smiled, placing a rough kiss on her lips after Snape had walked out.

"Nothing I can't handle," she replied, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Off to Charms, yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, leading her out of the room.

They passed Ron and Harry in the corridor and she gave them both a smile, her eyes lingering on Ron for a moment longer than necessary. Ron offered her a shy smiled before turning to see Harry staring at him. "What!"

"You've gone mental, mate. You must be really missing Hermione for you to start staring at Malfoy's girl – a Slytherin."

"They're not dating," Ron blurted as they headed for the common room. It was one of their free periods before lunch and Double Defense.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"She … uhm … well, she told me. That's how I know," Ron replied, indignation creeping into his voice at the end.

"You can't fancy her, Ron. It would kill Hermione … and Malfoy would kill you."

"I don't fancy her, Harry. Honest. There's just something about her …" he trailed off.

"Reckon she might be part Veela?" Harry asked.

"Can't be. I'm not dropping to my knees and offering her everything I may or may not have." He paused for a moment. "It's nothing like it was with Fleur. This feels … I donno … deeper, somehow," he shrugged.

Harry stared at his friend as they walked through the portrait hole and into the common room.

---

Draco and Olivia entered the Charms room and sat beside one another. Flitwick hurried in and explained the Glamours that they would be working on for the class and then moved to help out a couple of struggling Hufflepuffs.

Olivia smiled as she changed her hair to blonde and her eyes to blue, staring at Draco with an unmistakable leer in her eyes.

Draco leaned in close and whispered, "Change back. Now." It wasn't a request.

Taken aback, she reversed the spell and returned to her normal black hair and gray eyes. "There, I have successfully completed my work. Would you like to tell me why you had me change back so quickly?"

He didn't say anything but he gently took her hand under the table, caressing it with his fingers. To say she was in shock was a complete understatement.

---

They soon made their way to lunch and sat at their respective tables. No sooner had they all sat down that the food came up. Draco and Ron both dug greedily into their meals. Olivia glanced at both of them before gritting her teeth. She had to talk to Professor Snape. Tonight.

She exhaled deeply, rolled her eyes in disgust and shouted "_Stupefy!_" with her wand pointed at Ron. He froze and everyone looked at him before Harry reversed the spell, all the while her eyes were locked on Snape. She could have sworn she saw him smile ruefully and laugh a little before turning stern and shouting, "Jackson! Detention! Ten points from Slytherin! I shall see you at 7:30!"

She gave him a dirty look and gathered her books and bag and walked out of the Great Hall. For some reason, she felt the need to go to the Library. She heaved a sigh as she entered and sat at a desk in the middle. She waited for a while, not doing anything, before she gathered her things for Double Herbology.

---

Before she knew it she was sitting in the Great Hall for dinner. Draco was on one side of her and Goyle was on the other. He was staring at her chest unabashedly and she would every so often toss him a nasty look. Draco grabbed her hand gently and pulled it with his to the top of the table, holding it with his left as he ate with his right. She couldn't help but stare at their hands.

_She looked down at his large hand holding hers and smiled. She had never felt like this before. After so long … so long … he was making a move on her. She didn't even like him at first but now she couldn't deny it. She really did fancy …_

She was nudged back to consciousness by Draco who pointed up to Snape. He gave her a glare and indicated that she should meet him in his office as soon as possible.

She glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ron looking at her. She swallowed audibly and leaned down to kiss Draco. It was hungry and deep and all together too short. When she looked back up she saw Ron's red face and he was stabbing his steak and kidney pie with his knife. She tossed him a flirtatious smile and a wink and exited the Great Hall and headed for the dungeons.

She knocked twice and walked in, her arms crossed in front of her. Snape had an odd smile on his face. "Miss Jackson. How nice of you to come."

"We need to talk," she told him.

"All in good time. I need to ask you a couple of questions first." At her nod, a huge – and incredibly uncharacteristic - smile spread across his greasy face. "Why did you hex Wesley?"

"I needed detention to talk to you," she replied in a bored voice.

"Why him?"

"We were getting too friendly."

"That's not part of the plan!" he shouted at her.

"Hence the hexing!" she yelled back. "What do you take me for? Some kind of moron! Yes, Professor Snape, I'm aware that I'm not supposed to be close to Ron Weasley. That much is obvious."

"Couldn't help yourself, could you?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.

Snape gave her a knowing look and handed her a brush and soap. "Clean the cauldrons without magic."

"You can't really be giving me detention for hexing Weasley," she said with a disbelieving lilt in her voice.

"I've been waiting for this moment for quite a while …" he replied with a grin.

She sneered at him and moved to begin her detention.

Twenty minutes later Snape came back. "Have you learned about the dangers of letting Weasley into your brain right now?"

"Yes, Sir," she responded curtly.

"Dismissed."

She grumbled and considered tossing him a rude hand gesture but figured he would hit her with another detention. Olivia Jackson did not get detentions.

She made her way down the corridor and into her common room. She saw Malfoy perched on the couch, Pansy Parkinson alarmingly close. Without even thinking about it, she marched over and pulled Malfoy up by the tie. She glanced at Pansy before tugging his lips down to crash into hers. She let go of his tie and quickly moved her hands to his neck, pressing herself closer – the closest she could be. She opened his lips with hers and darted her tongue into his mouth, eliciting a moan of pleasure that she was sure began at his toes.

His arms came around her and he pushed her onto the couch – Pansy flitted away, staring at them – and fell on top of her. Their kiss broke momentarily and they both gasped for air. He arched a brow at her and she replied with a frown and a look of possessiveness that she didn't know she harbored, "Mine."

Malfoy emitted a growl before crashing his lips back to hers. All of the others left the common room so just she and Malfoy remained, snogging heavily on the couch.

"God, Draco, it's like I need you to possess me, to hold power over me. How powerful are you, Draco?" she asked in a moan.

"God, Olivia, you have no idea."

"Tell me," she whimpered as he unclasped her robes and shoved them off her shoulders.

"I'm working for Him," he said as his fingers unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt and he ran his tongue over her collar bone.

"What do you do for Him?" she begged, arching into his mouth and reaching to remove his robes as well.

"Well, since the mudblood's gone missing, I have to take care of the Weasel." He felt her stiffen momentarily but then felt her grasp them hem of his shirt and pull it upwards. He sat up and allowed her to remove it before deftly undoing the rest of her buttons and pressing his bare chest against hers; only her breasts were covered in thin emerald lace. "God, I love that color on you," he said as he lowered his mouth to the spot just above her bra. "As I was saying," he continued, "the Weasel won't make it off the platform for Christmas holiday. There's going to be an ambush waiting for him."

"Christmas is so far away though," she pouted. "Why not just take care of him now?"

"We still have to find the mudblood and Polyjuice her, Love. That way he'll think she's betrayed him," he replied.

"Good luck with that," she giggled. "Weasley's been going crazy wondering where she is."

"You mean he doesn't know?" Draco asked with surprise, completely abandoning the path downward that his mouth had been taking.

"You weren't supposed to stop what you were doing," she told him as she shoved him off her and grabbed her shirt tight across her chest. "If you want to spend the whole time talking about Weasley you might as well go snog him then. I'm going to bed," she told him with an angry tinge in her voice.

Draco watched her disappear and couldn't help but wonder what the hell had just happened.

---

Before they all knew it, Halloween was upon them. As they sat in the Great Hall for the traditional Halloween Feast, Ron stared glumly at two empty seats. Harry had found some hints as to where a new Horcrux was and he'd left straight away. And Hermione … he still didn't know where she was. He glanced up at Ginny and Neville who both looked cheerful enough, but not as they had in previous years.

Ron thought for a moment before recalling a memory that he'd long since filed away to remember when he needed a bit of a reminder about Hermione:

_Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand – not knowing what he was going to do until he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

…

"_What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked over at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"_

_Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down._

_Then a small voice came out of the shadows._

"_Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."_

Ron smiled at that memory. It was the moment she'd become his friend. Truly she had been Harry's friend for a while first, but it was inevitable and only took a couple of days for him to warm up to her.

He looked up to give a weak smile to a pouting Ginny. She was as unhappy as they came these days, what with Harry and Hermione both gone on business regarding You-Know-Who.

He took a bite of toast and glanced around again, his eyes landing on Olivia at the Slytherin table. It looked as though she was ignoring Malfoy for some reason. He – Malfoy – didn't know why, it seemed, because he kept trying to talk to her and she would give him the cold shoulder, much to the delight of Pansy Parkinson.

Ron heard a slight screech before he saw the bird that Lupin usually sent him swoop in. He smiled as he offered the bird toast and took the letter.

_Ron –_

_The kitten is doing very well. She's got quite a few uses, you know. Mind yourself at school. My suggestion would be to travel with someone else, for the time being. Ginny and Harry as well. Don't go skulking off on your own. She says she wishes she were with you for Halloween, though I can't quite figure out why. Another something I don't want to know?_

_All the best,_

_Moony_

Ron smiled before grabbing a small piece of parchment and scribbling down:

_Moony –_

_Halloween was the night my life began seven years ago._

_- Ron_

Ron smiled as he tied the parchment to the owl and sent him on his way. He turned to Ginny and Neville, who were both watching him with interested looks, and gave them a big smile and two thumbs up.

---

Draco pushed Olivia playfully into a long-since deserted classroom. "Finally," he growled as he discarded her robes, "I have you all to myself."

She giggled playfully and removed his robes as well before he lifted her onto a desk. "Come now, Draco, you've had me nearly every night this week."

"Well, I best take what I can get now since I'll be rather busy next week," he replied as he began unbuttoning her shirt.

"What are you doing next week?" she gasped as she tipped her head back and he pressed his lips to her collar bone.

"Since we can't find the mudblood," he murmured, pushing her shirt off her arms and moving his hands to the back clasp of her bra, "we're going to go after her filthy muggle parents." He lowered his head to her newly exposed breasts and pulled a peaked nipple into his mouth before continuing, "We're hoping to draw her out."

"From what you told me," she moaned, pushing herself farther into his mouth, "she's too smart to fall for that."

"We're not talking about her brains, Jackson," he said as he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. "We're talking about emotions. She'll go spare and come out from wherever she is to defend those filthy muggles." He gasped as her sharp nails dug into his shoulders. "Then we can kill her too. Potter is useless without her."

She pulled his lips down to meet hers in a hungry and deep kiss. He pulled back after a bit, gasping. "God I love it when you get all evil," she flirted before drawing him to her lips again.

---

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he rushed to his mate who was entering the Gryffindor common room. "You're back!"

Harry offered him a tired smile and fell into one of the comfortable chairs in front of the fire. "Yeah, just got back," he replied.

Ginny, after hearing her brother's shout to Harry, quickly scurried away from her female friends and plopped on the couch beside her brother. "Well?" she asked, her voice low, "Did you get one?"

Harry sighed and tipped his head back, "No." He opened one eye to see the disappointed look on the faces of his two favorite Weasleys. "I got two," he laughed.

Ron and Ginny both let out a whoop, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. They noticed that Harry was back and, since they knew he wouldn't tell them where he was, assumed that whatever he'd run off to do had been successful.

Neville plopped himself down on the rug in front of the fire and looked up at Harry. "How many more do you have left?"

"One before the snake," Harry exhaled.

"Let's hope Hermione's on to something … wherever she is. I think all we have left is something from Ravenclaw. And Hermione's been reading like mad on her," Ginny said.

"Dinner?" Neville asked, rising.

"Let's go," grunted Harry. "I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff."

The four of them made their way down to the Great Hall passing a giggling Olivia and smirking Malfoy on the way. Much to each of their surprise, he said nothing to them. After they had passed, Ron turned back to see Malfoy's lips on Olivia's neck and her giving him – Ron – a wink.

---

Three days later, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville were sitting together at breakfast. Ron was, once again, moaning about not hearing from Lupin in a long while. As if on cue, Lupin's owl swooped down and presented its leg to Ron. He offered a bit of toast to the bird before it flew away. An eager look on his face, he opened the letter.

_Ron –_

_Mum and Dad Cat are in some danger. We think the other side has started looking for our girl. We're taking them to a safe place but the kitten is to remain where she is. I don't know her current status but I can assume things are getting difficult. I debated on whether I should tell you or not but I assumed you would want to know any developments. I will update as soon as things settle down._

_All the best,_

_Moony_

Ron wordlessly passed the letter to Ginny, who read it and passed it to Harry before turning and wrapping her arms around her brother. "She'll be fine," she whispered. "It's Hermione. She's strong. She'll come back."

"She has to, Gin," he whispered. "It's killing me to be without her."

"Just think of it as one of your worse rows, mate," Harry said. "Those times when you wouldn't talk for months."

"I could still see her then, though. I knew she was safe," the young man responded.

---

Three days after that, Ron found himself sitting alone in the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny had begged off to spend some alone time together – something he was glad about. Now Harry and Gin seemed to be back on the right track. The track he was afraid he may never get to explore with Hermione.

He looked up to see all the owls flying in. This time, a small parcel was dropped in front of him as well as another letter from Lupin. He opened the package to find a box of Chocolate Frogs and then opened the note.

_Ron –_

_The second page of this letter is more important than this. I will just say that you have no need to be worried at this time. Turn the page for a gift._

_- Moony_

Ron eagerly shifted Lupin's letter and looked down at the second page, his jaw dropping.

_My Black Knight –_

_Everything is fine. We'll be seeing each other soon. I'm sure of it. I'm okay and not in any real danger at the moment. Be safe. Look after Harry and Ginny. (And give them my love as well. Save some for yourself though.)_

_Love from,_

_Your Kitten_

_PS – I will pay you back for that code name. And I hope you like the Chocolate Frogs._

Without even bothering to finish his breakfast, he took off for the Room of Requirement. He paced in front of it three times before yelling, "Big brother coming in!" He counted to ten before he opened the door. Harry and Ginny were still quickly sorting themselves out. He ignored that point and a huge smile crossed his face as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Ron?" Harry asked, shooting Ginny a worried looked. "Are you …?"

"She wrote to me. I got a letter from 'Mione. She's okay!" he shouted in glee.

Ginny squeaked and jumped up, running to grab the parchment from Ron's hands. She scanned it then threw herself at Ron. "I am so happy!"

Harry got up and read it as well, clapping Ron on the back and catching Ginny as she flung herself at him. "Okay, Gin, it …" but he was cut off by her lips crashing to his.

Ron, in a moment of happiness, simply smiled and walked out of the room.

---

Crabbe and Goyle sat apart from Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. They both glared angrily at the dark-haired vixen who had been taking up all of their leader's time. Goyle reached out to pull Pansy Parkinson closer so he could whisper, "Reckon we should get rid of her?"

"He'd know it was us," Parkinson whined.

"How?" asked Crabbe as he stabbed at his food. "He's been looking at her for months. Can't even figure he's been paying much attention to Quidditch. He spends the games looking for her in the stands."

Goyle grunted in agreement. "He doesn't even tell us anything anymore."

"I overheard him telling her that their plan to attack the missing mudblood's family failed. Someone else got to them first," Pansy said.

"Bet he was in a right state after that," Crabbe acknowledged.

All three of them looked up when Olivia yelled loudly, "How dare you say that to me!" and then her open palm connected with Malfoy's cheek.

Olivia stomped out of the Great Hall much to the amusement of the students. Everyone turned to Malfoy and, with a huge grin on his face, he shouted gaily, "What? I mentioned it was Thanksgiving and asked if I could stuff her turkey!" All of the blokes started laughing and the girls shook their heads in disgust.

Ron, who had heard most of it, silently stood from the table and left the room. He found Olivia on the staircase just outside the Great Hall. "Are you okay?"

Her head shot up and she stared into his eyes. "Fine," she answered shortly.

Undeterred, he sat himself beside her. "He's a git, you know. There're better guys at Hogwarts than Malfoy. I mean, unless all you're looking for is a shag …"

She arched a brow at him. "Shagged Draco before, have you?"

"N-no!" he spluttered. "Of- of course not. I was … it was just something I've heard just … not from experience or anything." He froze, eyes wide.

She let out a laugh and gently put her hand on his arm. "I was kidding," she smiled. "Besides," she said, "I'm not after a shag from Draco. We haven't shagged at all."

"You two have been all over the school and you haven't shagged once?" Ron asked in awe.

"What kind of girl do you take me for? Do you think I'm some sort of … of … scarlet woman?" she asked before standing and walking away quickly.

Ron sat there for a long while contemplating the new side of Olivia that he had just seen. Something was odd – very odd. And it was his new mission to find out before the holiday.

---

A couple of weeks later, the first snow fell. Ron was upset that Hermione wasn't there. She loved the first snowfall and he couldn't help but wonder if wherever she was had already had theirs.

He looked over to see Olivia and Draco rolling around in the snow, dumping it over one another. He shook his head, trying to get that odd feeling he'd been having out of his mind, the one that told him that Olivia was not really who she said she was, and headed up to the owlery.

When he got there, Pig and Lupin's owl were perched together, huddled up. Huh. He hadn't realized Lupin had a girl owl. He stared at Pig for a moment and then snorted. It would figure with that feathery little git.

He opened the letter from Lupin and smiled.

_Ron –_

_This is the most pleasant letter I have ever been able to write. Your little kitten and her mum and dad will be joining all of us for Christmas dinner. That's right, Ron. She's coming home. We'll all be on the platform waiting for you lot._

_All the best,_

_Moony_

Ron had never smiled so much in his whole life. He looked down at his watch and grunted. "Bugger. I have duty with Hannah tonight. Glad I got the Head Girl and not that Head Git Goldstein."

He muttered to himself all the way back into the castle and to the steps of the Entrance Hall. Hannah was standing there waiting for him, a small smile on her face. "You look like you're a bit cold," she smiled and cast a warming charm over him.

"Thanks. I was up in the owlery for a bit."

She nodded and they began their rounds. He told her that Hermione was coming home soon – he didn't know where she'd been but he was hopeful she could come back second term. Hannah had never seen him so happy.

They had been making light conversation through the whole round, but when they got to the Charms room, they heard a bump, a thud, and a gasp. With a wicked smile on his face, Ron opened the door.

Inside, he and Hannah found Olivia Jackson on a desk, her shirt unbuttoned but pulled across her chest, with Draco Malfoy in front of her, trying to coax her to open the shirt.

Hannah marched in and grabbed Draco by the ear, dragging him away from them to yell at him about being a Prefect and disrespecting the rules.

Ron allowed Olivia to button her shirt before he dragged her out of the room and down an empty corridor. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Ron spat at the girl.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a good snog before, Weasley. I mean, I've heard all about you and that tart Lavender Brown from your own House," she replied.

That, more than anything, sold him on the fact that Olivia Jackson was really Hermione Granger. "I didn't go flaunting it about the castle though."

"What, using empty classrooms isn't flaunting it about the castle?" she shrieked. "You were seen in almost every room on the grounds!"

"How would you know?" he asked. "You weren't even here."

She crossed her arms in a haughty pout. "I hear things."

"We were only caught by a few people and I know none of them would tell you."

She got a nasty look on her face and nearly growled at him, "Just because your mudblood girlfriend ran off and left you stranded here with no one to shag, don't take it out on me and Draco."

Ron stood there in shock. He couldn't believe she would say something like that ... about herself. "Hermione and I were never like that. She wasn't ..." he trailed off. He decided to try a different approach. "No one talks about Hermione anymore. Everyone knows she was killed a few weeks ago and no one wants to think about it."

"Killed?" she cried. "What do you mean KILLED. I'm - uhm - she's alive."

"How do you know?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I hear things?"

"I think I know something about you that no one else does." He paused for a moment and thought that over. "Well, I reckon someone else knows. McGonagall? Snape?" He paused again. "The Sorting Hat?"

Olivia gasped and took a step back. "What ... what are you talking about?"

Ron advanced on her with a wicked smile on his face. "I regret it," he said.

"Regret what?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"That Malfoy did this before I did," he replied as he leaned in and captured her lips. The kiss should have been sweet but it wasn't. It was commanding. He was demanding that she reveal herself to him and she was, by all accounts, planning to do just that. As soon as she stopped kissing him. Which she had no intention of doing any time soon.

They broke apart breathing hard but they did not wait long before beginning another kiss. He pushed her against the wall and continued his assault on her mouth. It was about possession now. They both knew it. She executed a small hop and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, giving all she had to those kisses of his. She never wanted to stop.

He slowly, very slowly, eased away from the kiss and let her slide down the wall, his hands on her hips holding her steady. "Damn, Hermione. That was bloody brilliant."

Hermione scanned the corridor for any faces before she looked up into his eyes. "First," she said softly, "you can't call me that in public. Second, I wish you didn't know it was me."

"What? Why?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Ron, I'm still undercover. I'm still with Draco. I'm close - very close - to getting him to spill everything. But I'm afraid of what I'm going to have to do to ... you know ... get the information."

"You mean shag him?" he whispered harshly.

She nodded silently, willing herself not to cry.

"I can't let you lose it to him," he whispered fiercely. "I can't live with myself if I know that happened."

"There's nothing we can do, nothing I can do. It could happen at any time. He's really been laying it on thick lately. I mean, I think he was going for it tonight," she said with a quiver in her voice.

Ron looked around the corridors and sighed. "You don't really want to lose it to him, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Shh!" he reprimanded, scanning the corridors again. "Okay. Here's the plan then. At half past one, I will meet you outside your common room. I found a place where there's complete privacy. I'll - if you want, that is - take you there and we can ... I mean, if you want to and you don't want your first time to be with him and..." he trailed off. "Bugger it all. I'm just as bad as him."

She heard voices approaching and sighed softly. She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down to her mouth, capturing his lips in a hot and deep kiss. After only a few seconds she pushed him away and said, "Don't tell anyone."

The footsteps got closer and she started yelling at him. "Don't even try to pull that shit with me, Weasley! Even though I haven't been here all that long I know you abused YOUR prefect privileges all the time last year! Draco and I ... what we do ... is none of your business. So keep your big nose out of it! Got it! Or I'll make damn sure I find that foul mudblood and kill her myself," she sneered as she shot Hannah a look of contempt and started down the hall after Malfoy.

From behind her, she head Ron scream, "Thirty points from Slytherin!" She nearly tossed him a rude hand gesture but figured she was going to shag him tonight so best not wind him up too bad.

---

Ron practically ran back to Gryffindor Tower after his rounds were over. He hustled up the steps to his dormitory and approached Harry, who was sitting on his bed reading. "Can I borrow your Cloak?"

"Sorry, mate, but Gin already has it. She was hungry. She should be back soon."

Ron looked at his watch. It was nearly one. With a groan, he told Harry to forget about it and left the dorm without another word.

He waited a few minutes but when Ginny didn't come back, he started to make his way down to the dungeons, avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris along the way.

He waiting outside her common room for about 5 minutes before she came sneaking out. They said nothing as he took her by the hand and dragged her to the laundry that was down there.

"People might come in here, Ron," she told him.

"No way. Everyone else is in bed, 'Mione. Don't worry about it." He stopped and looked into her gray eyes. "Could you … I mean … can you be, you know, you?" he asked.

She nodded and muttered something to herself and shook her head back and forth. In a matter of seconds, her long black hair turned into bushy brown hair and her gray eyes became chocolate.

"There's the girl I fell in l-love with," he said with a shaky smile.

She returned his smile and ruffled his hair. "And there's the little boy I fell in love with." She looked at him for a moment before laughing, "And you still have dirt on your nose." She reached out to touch it and he took her hand in his own. Eyes wide, he lowered his lips to hers. His eyes slipped shut as he slowly moved his arms around to her waist.

After several moments he pulled back. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, 'Mione. I'm not trying to …"

She shushed him by bringing his face back down to hers for another deep kiss. When they broke apart, she pulled his jumper over his head and smiled at his bare chest, her fingers tracing the raised lines of his scars. "I love you."

They started kissing again and he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He moved his mouth to her neck as he pushed the shirt from her shoulders and said, "You hexed me."

"Not for the first time," she laughed and moved her hands to the buttons of his trousers.

"So since you'll be home for Christmas it means you're close to ending it with Malfoy?" he asked as his fingers ran over the lace of her bra before dropping down to unzip her skirt.

"Very," she replied, moaning a bit as she felt his fingers on her heated flesh. She pulled his lips to hers in another kiss as she pushed his trousers down his legs. They both looked down at their states of undress and she laughed nervously. "Maybe we should take care of our shoes and socks," she said.

He nodded and did that. He finished before her and Summoned some fluffy towels off a rack. He arranged them so there would be a soft surface for them. He gently kissed her again before lowering her down to the towels, following quickly. He laid down a bit to the side but allowed his chest to press against hers as he leaned over to align his face with hers. He tucked an errant curl behind her ear and slowly moved his fingers down her body to rest on her hip. "I'm glad you're here. I've been a wreck."

"You and Olivia don't seem to be too hateful," she said as he unclasped her bra and slowly took a bare nipple into his mouth. "Oh, Gods," she moaned. "Oh, Ron."

"So beautiful," he murmured against her skin. "I've wanted to be with you for so long," he whispered as he moved to her other breast. His hands, however, drifted downward and were toying with the elastic of her knickers.

"Take them off, Ron," she begged as she squirmed. "Now. Please. I need you."

He looked up to her with a devilish smile and started kissing his way down her flat stomach. When he got to her knickers he gave her a quick smile and then took the top in his teeth and dragged them down.

"Oh, Gods," she moaned. "Who taught you to do that?" she asked when her pulled them all the way down her legs and came back up for a kiss. She plunged her fingers into his messy hair and thrust her tongue into his mouth.

As they kissed, she used her toes to grab hold of the elastic of his boxer shorts and pushed them down his legs until he only needed to shift slightly in order to get them off.

"The only reason I was able to be near Olivia was because I felt our connection – mine and yours – whenever I was near her. I've been wondering for weeks about that. Seems like you and I are bonded," he groaned as he finally – finally – slid into her.

And they made love, right there, in the laundry room in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

---

An hour and a half later, Ron watched as Hermione put her Glamour back on and looked out into the corridor. Seeing no one, she took his hand and headed back for her common room.

They stopped outside the door and he sighed. "I can't watch you love him."

"I don't love him," she replied. "I'm just getting information from him. It's almost done."

"Don't shag him on my duty night," he said in a pleading voice.

"I won't," she promised and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. "I'm going to be sore in the morning," she laughed.

"I'm sorry," he frowned.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." She made a quick scan of the deserted corridor again whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he responded and gave her another sweet kiss before she entered her common room.

Ron was all smiles as he turned to make his way upstairs again. Before he took a step, he heard a rustling behind him. He turned around just in time to see Harry fling off his Invisibility Cloak. "Harry!"

"You bastard!" he shouted, charging at Ron. "You told me you loved Hermione!"

"I do!" shouted Ron as he ducked away from Harry's attack.

"But you go off and shag MALFOY'S girlfriend! Way to show how much you love her!"

"Harry … you just don't understand!" he cried as Harry finally succeeded to tackle him.

"I'm owling Lupin and telling him to tell Hermione what you've done. You've broken her heart without her even knowing it. I hope she found someone better than you wherever she is. You don't deserve her." With that, Harry punched Ron in the face and got up, stalking his way to Gryffindor Tower.

Ron's muttered "Bloody hell" fell on deaf ears. He stayed where he was for a while before getting up and wandering around the castle, not caring if he was caught or not. After a while, he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower and decided it would be safer for him to sleep in the common room.

The next morning, Ron woke to the sound of whispers not too far from him. He looked up and saw Ginny and Harry standing a few feet away.

"He deserved it!" Harry hissed, looking over at him.

"Harry, Gin, please just listen to me," he tried.

"You shagged another man's girlfriend behind Hermione's back. And our backs as well. I cannot believe you, Ronald Bilius Weasley. You disgust me," Ginny said in a soft voice. Without another word, she exited the portrait hole and headed to breakfast. Harry glared at him a moment longer and then followed. Ron heaved a sigh before dragging himself off the couch and up into his dormitory to change for the day.

---

A week later, which Ron had spent in almost complete silence, he got an owl. It wasn't Lupin's. He scrunched up his face when he saw Pig swooping down. He hadn't sent the bird home, which meant someone at Hogwarts needed him for something. He glanced up and caught Olivia's eyes. Smiling widely, he took the letter and told Pig to eat whatever he wanted from his plate. The bird pecked merrily away as Ron read:

_Done. Got all the information we need. Did NOT shag him. She won't be returning from holiday._

Not even Ginny and Harry's cold shoulder could keep the grin off his face. Without bothering to allow them to shun him, Ron walked over to Harry and Ginny and whispered, "Hermione is going to meet up on the platform when we go home in three days. I don't care if you don't talk to me until then, but some things will come into light and you're both going to be wishing you weren't such tossers to me." Without another word, Ron straightened up and walked out of the Great Hall towards Potions. Not even Snape could bring him down today.

---

Three days later, Ron, Harry, and Ginny exited the Hogwarts Express and made their way over to Remus Lupin. He gave them a smile before looking up to see Olivia giving Draco a goodbye kiss.

After she watched him go, Olivia made her way over to Lupin and the rest of the crowd. He whispered to them that they need to stay where they are until the platform emptied.

"Okay, Ron. You said Hermione would be here and she's not. Clearly you've lied to us," Harry spat.

Lupin looked around and smiled at Ron before tapping Olivia on the head with his wand.

Before their eyes, she turned back into Hermione. "Nice to know you lot still have faith in each other even when I'm not around," she smiled.

"Hermione!" Ginny screeched and threw herself at the older witch. "Oh my God! I had no idea. You were there all along!"

Harry took a turn hugging her next and then broke back, glaring at Ron. "Wait, you mean to tell me you shagged HERMIONE two weeks ago!"

Before Ron could reply he heard and all-too-familiar voice shout, "WHAT!"

Ron glared at Harry and muttered a "Thanks a lot, mate!" before turning to see a red-faced Molly Weasley.

"Did I hear that correctly!" Molly shouted. "Did I just hear Harry say you … you … SHAGGED Hermione?"

"I … Mum … you have to …" Ron stared but was cut off by the feel of his mother's open palm connecting with the back of his head. "OW! Would you PLEASE just give me a chance to explain?"

"I don't believe you deserve one, Ronald Bilius."

"Then let me explain," Hermione said. When Mrs. Weasley tried to object, she spoke anyway. "I was supposed to get Malfoy to give me information. That was my assignment from the Order. He only ever said anything useful when we were … erm … spending time together. It became increasingly obvious that I wouldn't get any good information unless we … you know. And Ron somehow discovered that she – Olivia – was me … and we both decided that I would rather be with Ron before anyone else."

After a long pause Molly screamed, "So you had sex with them BOTH!"

"N-no!" Hermione screamed in horror. "I never slept with Malfoy. Never."

"So you just tricked my son into losing his innocence to some … some … trollop! I never thought you would be like the rest of those girls, Miss Granger, but you have proven yourself to be worse. I'd like to inform you that you are no longer welcome in my home. Your parents will be sent to your house as soon as I return."

Everyone expected Hermione to either shout or break down in tears. No one, herself included, expected a sad smile to cross her face. With a throbbing and heavy pain in her chest Hermione whispered "Happy Christmas" to Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Lupin. Before anyone could stop her, she disapparated away.

Ron, his face deep red, turned to Harry. "I just got her back, you git! And you had to go and open your big mouth. Now look what you've done."

"She'll come back, Ron," Ginny said softly.

Ron stared hard at Ginny, Harry, and Molly. With a sigh, he turned to Lupin and offered him a soft word of thanks, and then disapparated away with a CRACK.

"So, I'm thinking this isn't good," Harry said with a slight wince.

Molly and Ginny scowled at him before the Weasley matriarch ushered them outside and to the car.

---

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked as he approached Hermione standing by the back wall of Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley.

"It lets me be close to you," she said softly as she pointed to a photo hanging on the wall. It had been taken not too long ago and was of Harry and Ron in their Gryffindor Quidditch robes, huge smiles on their faces.

"You can be near me at home," he told her gently.

"Not with your mother there," she replied. "I've ruined it all. I should have never …"

"I'm the one who suggested it," he said.

"I would have if you didn't," she confessed.

"Really?" he asked. At her nod, his face broke out in a huge smile. He bent down slowly and his lips connected with hers. The kiss wasn't hungry or demanding; it was sweet, loving, and exactly how it should have been

"I told you I love you, Ron. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

He beamed at her and said, "I love you too. Now let's go for a walk."

He took her hand and they strolled out into the streets of Diagon Alley. There was a dusting of snow on the ground and everything looked quite lovely.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked suddenly.

"Donno," he replied. "It was a whole bunch of things. Like I said before, I felt our connection. But there were some little things too. Like that day we were paired in Potions – the look on your face as we worked. And … and that time … on Thanksgiving … you asked if I thought you were some kind of scarlet woman," he chuckled. "That was sort of telling." He paused and kissed her briefly. "And when you called Lavender a tart … that really sealed the deal," he laughed.

"Shut up, prat," she pouted playfully as she reached up to give him a gentle peck on the lips. "You weren't meant to find out."

"Well, looks like I was smart enough to solve the riddle," he told her.

"I'm glad," she said. After a long pause, she stopped them and looked into his eyes. "Every time I kissed him I saw you. Blonde hair became red and I nearly … nearly … called your name out once." She paused to laugh, "What kind of mess that would have been!"

"You wouldn't have been the only one hexing me then," he agreed. "Butterbeer?" he asked.

She nodded and the two of them entered the Leaky Cauldron. She chose a table and he went to get drinks. When he returned to her, he had a scowl on his face and twin brothers behind him.

"Hermione! What are you doing here with Ickle Ronnikins?" Fred asked.

"We're having a drink, I said," Ron retorted as he sat beside Hermione in the booth. His brothers slid in next to each other on the opposite side, both ignoring their baby brother's agitation.

"How come you're not with Mum?" George asked.

"He will be shortly," Hermione mumbled.

"Not without you I won't be," Ron told her as he slid his left arm over her shoulder.

"Why wouldn't you go with him?" Fred asked as he sipped a firewhiskey.

"Mum's gone and told Hermione she's not welcome at home anymore," Ron snarled.

"What?" gasped George. "Why?"

"Well, it all started when I went undercover for the Order." The twins nodded, having known something but not everything about her mission. "So I was supposed to get close to Malfoy … really close."

"You were at Hogwarts? We never saw you," Fred told her.

"I wasn't me. I was Olivia Jackson. But that's neither here nor there. The point is, I was to be Draco Malfoy's girlfriend and … ultimately … you know, shag him." She ignored their gasps and continued, "He was only giving me information when we were in, erm, heated moments." She paused, smiling at the twin looks of disgust from across the table. "So one night Ron caught Olivia and Draco in a classroom and he lost himself." She rested her head against his shoulder. "He figured out it was me and he made – we made – a plan for us to get together that night because he knew I was going to have to shag Draco and neither of us wanted my first time to be with the Ferret King."

"So I went to get her and we went to the … the laundry and we … you know … made love …" Ron said.

"You two SHAGGED?" George whispered hotly.

"You're much too young for that," Fred continued.

"You better have used the charm …"

"Or Mum really will have a reason to be hacked off at you …"

"Running around at your age shagging in the laundry …"

"You could have been caught …"

"Filch and Snape know everything that happens in that castle …"

"Shut up," Ron hissed. "I love her, okay? And it was going to happen soon anyway. I can't stand to be without her anymore and I won't let it happen. And I couldn't live with myself if I let her lose it to Malfoy. So you two gits better suck it up and be happy that I don't tell Mum what you two were doing Fourth Year."

Hermione stared at Ron with wide eyes as she noticed the twins deflating. "You wouldn't dare," Fred proclaimed.

"You don't even know the whole story. And we were Sixth Years anyway."

"And Hermione and I are Seventh Years."

All four of them sat quietly for a moment before the twins broke out in huge smiled. "So," Fred asked, "how was it?"

"Oh honestly!" Hermione spat as she took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Better than my dreams," Ron said softly before turning Hermione's head to his and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

She smiled as she broke contact. "Reckon I should go to the post office and owl Mum and Dad … let them know I'm renting a room in the Leaky Cauldron until Christmas Eve."

"You don't need to be alone for that long, 'Mione. It's the holiday," Ron said.

She moved him out of his seat and stood, planting a heated kiss on his lips after she gained her footing. "Who said I would be alone?" she asked with an arched brow before leaving the pub.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered as he sat back across from his brothers. When they continued to stare at him he asked, "What?"

"You're going to stay here with her?" Fred asked.

"If she wants me to," Ron replied.

"What about Mum?" George questioned.

"I don't reckon there'll be enough room in the bed for her too," Ron cheekily responded.

The twins stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. Ron soon joined in and the three red-haired brothers joked merrily and sipped their drinks.

Half and hour later, Hermione finally walked back over to them. "Mum and Dad said it's fine for me to stay but expect you to come to Christmas." She stopped for a moment and looked into Ron's eyes. "I told them not to expect you because you always spend Christmas with your family and it wouldn't be right for me to ask you to give that up."

"I'll need to get some nice robes … or muggle clothes … to come to Christmas at your place, right?" Ron asked.

Fred and George stared at him in disbelief. "You're not coming home for Christmas?" Fred asked.

"Not this year," Ron responded looking deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Ron," she whispered.

"You'll help me pick something out, yeah?" he asked.

"I'll not be the reason you leave your family like Percy did. You need to settle things with your Mum before Christmas if you intend to come home with me."

Ron gave her a smile and a kiss before nodding to his brothers. "Make sure you get a bed big enough for both of us," he told her before disapparating.

---

Ron landed with a thud in the garden of the Burrow. He dusted himself off and made his way inside.

"There you are, Ronald! How dare you leave like that at the train station … I have half a mind to …" his mother began.

"Enough!" he nearly shouted. "You need to sit down and listen to me for a moment."

Molly took in the sight of his set jaw and offensive stance. She knew there was something heavy on her youngest son's mind and had a feeling she was about to know exactly what it was. However, she was the parent here and she would not allow that child to treat her with such disrespect. "Now you listen here, Ronald Weasley …"

"Mum, please," he tried in a softer voice. "Please just sit down." He looked up and saw his father pretending to tinker with a muggle plug over in the corner. "You too, Dad." As both of his parents sat down in the chairs by the fireplace, Ron exhaled loudly. "Okay, I am going to talk for a moment," he said slowly, "and you will be given the opportunity to respond when I'm finished. Sound fair?" Both of his parents nodded and he began again. "Dad, I'm sure Mum filled you in on what happened earlier today on the platform and I don't know what you think of the situation but right now I need to tell you both the entire truth."

He took a deep breath and continued, "I went spare when Hermione left. I was going to kiss her at the wedding but she left before that. I thought she would be back for school but she wasn't. I missed her and was in a rotten mood. I sort of developed a little bit of a crush on this new Slytherin girl but, you know me, it's only Hermione. It will always be Hermione." He noticed the small smile on his father's face before moving on.

"Well, I started noticing things about Olivia, the Slytherin girl, and how much she reminded me of 'Mione. Turns out, they were the same girl. 'Mione explained what was going on and that she may have to … shag … Malfoy in order to get all the information the Order needed. Lupin hadn't told me anything about what she was doing, so when I thought she was in danger I didn't think it was THAT kind of danger. But it was. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let him … if they … if he was her first. So she and I set out to, you know, before they could. Turns out that we didn't have to – she got the information without shagging him – but I'm glad we did. I got to tell her I love her and she told me the same thing." He shut his eyes as if remembering her telling him she loved him.

"So there you have it. Hermione and I got together … bugger, I haven't asked her yet," he mumbled to himself, "… and that's it. She's staying at the Leaky Cauldron until Christmas Eve and I'm staying with her." He held up his hand when his mother opened her mouth. "I will then be spending Christmas with the Grangers." He paused for a moment. "Okay, I'm done."

"You'll not be staying at the Leaky Cauldron with that girl," Molly spat.

"Molly, dear, calm down," Arthur said. "What do her parents think of this?"

"I'm not sure what she wrote them but she told them where she was staying and was directed to bring my home for Christmas dinner. I can imagine they know she wants me to stay with her."

"And they're okay with this? You're not even a real couple!" Molly cried. The vice-like grip she held on her son was slipping away. Her baby boy was growing up and sleeping with girls in hotels and not being home for Christmas.

"Mum, I know how much you love Hermione and it scares you that we're doing this. You know as well as I do that Hermione is my _One_. I won't lie and say I've known it forever because I haven't, but I knew in Fourth Year that something was changing. It took me three years to finally do something about it and now that I have I won't give up. I love her and that's a fact. I won't be deterred." He paused for a moment. "I don't want either of you to hate me or think that I hate you and this family; I don't. I love you all. But I love her too and, after what you said to her on the platform, I think it'll be a while before she can come over here again." Ron swallowed and looked at his mother. "I really am like you, Mum. But I don't think the so many times I've broken her heart combined are near what she felt when you told her she couldn't come around anymore."

"You said what?" Arthur asked as he turned to his wife. "You never said she couldn't come around anymore. You love that girl!"

"She stole my baby boy!" Molly cried before she could help herself. "I'm not ready to give you up yet, Ronnie. She … she just came and took you when no one was watching."

"Molly, Love, she's had him for years."

Ron nodded in agreement with his father and then wrapped his mother up in his long arms. "I love you, Mum, and I always will. But I love her too and it's time for us to be together. I'll convince her to go to her parents' house in Oxfordshire, but be sure I'm going with her. We'll sleep in different rooms and I'll be polite and I'll help with housework and everything. But you have to let me go right now, Mum," he whispered. "She needs me. She just went through a year of watching me from across the room and having to hate me so she could l-love Draco Malfoy. I need to show her how much I love her now. It's my turn."

Molly nodded wearily and wiped the tears from her face. "Okay, Ronnie, but you have to promise to bring her over for New Years. And her parents too."

Ron nodded and placed a kiss on his mother's head. "We'll be at the Grangers'," he told them right before running upstairs to get his trunk. He packed quickly then moved to say goodbye to his parents. "Tell Gin and Harry too." He kissed his mother on the cheek and gave his father a hug. "We'll see you in a couple of weeks," he said before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron.

---

Hermione heaved a sigh as she sat herself down at one of the tables in the Leaky Cauldron. She didn't really want to spend her time until Christmas there, but she was certain Ron wouldn't want to spend his holiday at her house. She looked at her watch and heaved another sigh.

Looking around, she knew she didn't want to stay here. It was all business-type witches and wizards, none of whom seemed to care they weren't with their families for Christmas holiday.

She would wait for Ron to get a room. That way, she could make him feel included; it would make her feel like they were deciding together. Deciding it might not be a bad idea to get a spot of rest, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

The next thing she knew there was a pair of lips against the column of her throat. Normally she would have panicked, but she knew those lips. They were familiar. They were like home. "Mmm, Ron," she whispered.

"Did you get that room?" he mumbled against her skin.

"Uhm," she sat, sitting up, "I wanted to talk to you about that." She paused for a moment as he took a seat across from her. "See, if you wanted to get a room," she started, looking down at his trunk, "we can. I don't mind. But," she added, "Mum and Dad asked if we could, you know, staywithem," she finished with a mumble.

"They want us to what?" Ron asked.

"Stay ..." she exhaled, "with them."

Ron nodded as he stood and picked up his trunk. "Sounds good. Let's do that then."

"Really, Ron?" she asked. "You don't mind? I mean, we won't be able to ..." she trailed off.

"Love, that's not what all of this is about. We'll do whatever you want, Hermione. I'll wait for however long you want to before we ..." he lowered his voice and leaned in, "make love again."

She offered him a soft smile before speaking in an equally hushed tone. "That's the thing, Ron. I want to again. Right now." She punctuated her words with a kiss.

Ron groaned - or moaned - loudly. "I do too," he said, looking down at his trunk. On the way back he had promised himself that he would take her straight to her parents' house. Now, all he could think about was getting a room with her and ...

"We could stay just tonight," she told him. "It's getting kind of late anyway."

"Yeah," he breathed as he grabbed his trunk and hers. "It is kind of late." He looked down at his muggle watch: 6:34. Then he looked up into her deep chocolate eyes. "Way too late for travel."

"I'll just go," she pointed vaguely over her shoulder, "to get us a room." Her eyes were locked on his and not budging.

"I'll, uhm, I'll come with you."

The two of them rushed over to Tom and asked for a room. He eyed them warily for a moment – young witches and wizards were always trying to use his inn as a spot for a tryst. These two, however, were friends of Harry Potter. Neither of them would be caught dead involved with the other. He smiled and offered them a key, telling them that there were two beds in the room. He thought he heard the girl mumble something about changing that, but he ignored it and sent them on their way.

The duo nearly ran up to their room and slammed the door with a good deal of force. Ron let the trunks drop to the floor as he moved to Hermione and expertly removed her robes. As Hermione attempted to do the same to him, a thought came over her. "Ron?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah?" he asked, mentally calculating how long it would take him to undo the buttons on her shirt.

"I'll do me, you do you, and we'll meet in the bed," she said as she waved her wand at the beds, joining them together and creating one huge one, "as soon as we're done."

"Gods you're brilliant," he breathed, quickly removing his clothing and sprinting – yes, sprinting – to the bed.

Hermione was only two steps behind him, but that was clearly because she had more clothes. She slipped under the covers beside him and it took less than a second for her to be in his arms. He rolled them over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before moving down to her neck, collar bone, and eventually breasts.

They made love twice before falling into peaceful sleeps.

---

"Ron," Hermione whispered as she attempted to shake him awake the next morning. "Ron, get up. It's half past 8. We need to leave soon."

"Not yet, 'Mione," Ron begged, reaching over and pulling her, in his opinion, entirely-too-covered body to him. "I want to spend more time with you before we go."

"Ron, we spend time together twice last night … and once early this morning. I hate to break it to you, but I'm a bit sore from all the time we've spent together in the past 15 hours," she smiled.

His eyes shot open. "I-I hurt you … like the first time?" he asked in a sad tone.

"No," she smiled as she stroked a hand across his morning stubble. "Not like the first time. We did some … new … things last night, Ron, and my muscles haven't quite gotten used to them yet."

Ron gave a leer and pulled her down for a kiss. "That means that, at some point, we're going to have to do those again … in the interest of increasing flexibility, of course."

"Of course," she laughed as she pulled away from him. She stood and moved to the other side of the room and he finally got a good look at her. She was wearing a white sundress with pink flowers on it, her normally bushy brown hair falling in curls over her bare shoulders. She looked happy. He smiled knowing that he was the one who made her look like that.

"I knew we'd get here one day," Ron sighed as he grabbed his wand and Accio'd his boxers from across the room. He stood, pulling them on, and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder, smiling at their image in the mirror she was in front of. "Didn't you?"

"In a bedroom at the Leaky Cauldron?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"Nope," he laughed as he swept some of her hair away and placed a light kiss on her neck. "Right here. Me smiling at you. You smiling at me. Us preparing to go to your house so you can introduce me to your parents."

"Ron, you already know Mum and Dad …" she said.

"I know them as Mr. and Mrs. Granger, parents of my best friend Hermione." At her perplexed look he continued, "That's all they saw me as: your friend Ron Weasley. Now, I'm your boyfriend Ron Weasley. The hormone-crazed teenage boy coming to steal their beautiful daughter." He gave her a peck on the shoulder and then moved into the shower.

"Was it worth it?" she called after him as she heard the water turn on.

"Was what worth what?" he called back.

"Everything. Was it worth the wait?" she asked, opening the door and walking into the bathroom to sit on the loo while he was in the shower.

He pulled the curtain back and looked at her, his eyes intense and full. "I wouldn't trade any moment of it for the world. I love you." He paused a moment. "Now either get naked and get in the shower or leave so I can get ready," he added with a smile.

She pretended to think it over for a moment before quickly removing her clothes and joining him.

"I thought you said you were sore," he laughed.

"Nothing like a hot shower to relax my muscles," she responded.

His hands moved up and started massaging her shoulders and back. After a few moments, however, they slipped around the front and massaged another – two others, actually – part of her anatomy. "I got a muscle that's pretty tight right now," he murmured into her ear.

"Keep using lines like that on me, Ronald Weasley, and that muscle will be tight for a long time."

He laughed before turning her around and kissing her passionately on the lips. They soon got out of hand and, needless to say, were quite a bit late getting to the Grangers' house.


End file.
